


I'm coming back to you

by drjekyllandmrhyde10



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drjekyllandmrhyde10/pseuds/drjekyllandmrhyde10
Summary: My imagined scenario of 2x15 "morning after" stills.





	I'm coming back to you

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't do a "What happened" for 2x14 as I am too busy to watch the episode yet (though I already downloaded it in Netflix) so for now, I'm gonna calm my self with this story.

Ale sighed as he softly opened the door of Magnus' loft. The entire meeting with all the important Clave members lasted until two in the morning and Alec's initial plan of spending the entire night with Magnus was totally ruined. He eventually texted the warlock that he won't be able to make it for tonight and with a jarring thoughts and remorse, he just told Magnus that they might see each other again after all the meetings he needed to attend ended. And Alec was not even sure when it would be.

His mother already warned him about that. The controversial Lightwood being handed the highest position in the Institute was not easy for the Clave. They needed assurance that he won't be like those that came in first before him.

And because he was gay. And dating a warlock. The Clave doubled their questions and scrutinized him more for those two reasons. Alec even got a notion that he was judged because of who he was and not because of his capabilities as a leader. He couldn't do anything about that but to prove them wrong. He was Alec Lightwood. He had a name to uphold.

As soon as he dropped his things, removed his boots, and discarded the black jacket he wore over his maroon shirt, he went straight to Magnus' room. The soft light eminating outside casted a shadow at the warlock's sleeping face. Magnus' mouth was adorably pouting, as if the warlock was having a dream. Alec couldn't help but smile. Sometimes, even just for this, he could feel all of his worries slowly lifting off his shoulders. It was like seeing and being with Magnus made all the wrong things right. It was all new to him but that feeling was always there and so he believed that it was true. Magnus could make everything good.

He gently spread himself beside his boyfriend; careful not to cause any sudden movement that might wake Magnus. He softly turned his body to Magnus' side and touched the man's arms. A soft protest came from Magnus' mouth and Alec almost snickered. This was one of Magnus' pet peeves; being moved while sleeping. Ignoring the fact that Magnus' might kill him if he continued, Alec pulled the man to lay in his arms. Magnus softly grunted again but didn't wake up. Instead, the warlock unconsciously tucked his head between Alec's neck and sighed. The arms wrapped around the Shadowhunter's waist. Alec tried to look down but he immediately heard the soft snore of the man beside him.

Alec smiled to himself. He was tired alright. Down to the bone to be honest but this, this was something he could always spare all the energy left in him. And Alec felt it again. That thud in his heart; like a missing puzzle piece slotting correctly and the next thing you knew, the puzzle was complete. This feeling of contentment was something he could get used to. And he loved it.

Kissing Magnus' head and murmured a soft "I love you", Alec closed his eyes and slept.

* * *

 

Magnus rapidly blinked as soon as he felt the warmth of the sun on his legs. It had been a habit for awhile now, letting the nature wake him up. Or else, he'd be asleep until the next day and he'd receive thousands of hate messages from his abandoned clients. 

He screwed up his eyes, confused why his head was in an awkward position, the softness of his pillows were replaced by a hard but warm...thing. He slightly raised his head. And there it was. Alexander. His Alexander. The man was still sleeping, obvious from the deep breath he took. Magnus could see the tiredness in his boyfriend's eyes even while asleep. The eyebags were prominent, making him look older than his age. Magnus hoped that being the Head of the Institute won't take a toll on the Shadowhunter's body. He needed to teach the man how to detoxify.

Smiling to himself while imagining Alec with cucumbers on his eyes and facial cream, Magnus decided to start the day right. A couple of hours from now and Alec would wake up and leave again. Magnus wanted to enjoy at least a little bit of that time for himself.

Magnus slowly got up from the bed, pushing himself softly to avoid waking up the sleeping man. As soon as he got off the bed, he went to the kitchen.

He was hoping for a breakfast in bed. And at least a short make out session.

* * *

 

Alec smelled the coffee first before he realized it was coffee that he smelled. The aroma woke him up, making him smile internally even after sleeping for only...four hours. The other side of the bed was empty and it made his smile wider. Magnus was making breakfast.

It was not everyday that they could spend the night together. Usually, if the angel agreed, Magnus would message him to spare at least thirty minutes with him and he'd portal back to the warlock's loft. But more times, he'd only see the man if it was date night. And even those were as elusive as a demon-free night.

Now that he became the head, he really hoped it won't hinder his selfish wants to be with Magnus every single time. 

Alec was still grateful though. And he promised to himself that he'd cherish every moments he could spend with the man. Even just for a quick breakfast.

He got up immediately, not wasting anytime without Magnus by his side. The shirt he wore were crumpled all over and his hair were all over the place. He hastily combed it, praying that it would stay down until he showered. Knowing Magnus, the warlock would look serene and still in fashion even after he just woke up. Giving up on his hair, he walked out of the room.

* * *

Magnus heard the noise in his room and so he went out of the kitchen to meet his boyfriend. The coffee in the cup he was holding was almost empty and he wanted to have his second with Alexander beside him.

Magnus chuckled. For almost a century, he had never been this excited for breakfast as much as now. As soon as he heard the shuffle of feet, he smiled. There he was. His Alexander. All rumpled and handsome. The maroon shirt he wore last night were crumpled and the bed hair was simply delectable. Magnus had to stop himself from dropping the coffee cup and run towards the man and just kissed him senseless. 

"Magnus..." Alec greeted. He swore by the angel that his heart stopped beating for a few seconds. Seeing Magnus in his blue silk shirt, which was unbuttoned by the way, was far more electrifying than the ten cups of coffee he was planning to drink. He smiled wider when he saw his boyfriend eyeing him like a very important piece and he knew that his eyes showed the same. The smirk on Magnus' lips was enough to clue him in.

Oh my the angel! What did this amazing warlock did to him!

"Alexander..." Magnus drawled. Alec blushed at that. The bedroom voice send shivers directly to his core and it made him hot in the face. Alec believed that even after so many years passed, Magnus could still make him blush.

"Breakfast?" Magnus continued, still staring at the taller man. His fingers were itching to touch that warm body, nuzzle his nose in that one day old stubble, run his fingers on that bedroom hair. 

Magnus was so in love, his magic couldn't even contain it.

Alec nodded. The smile in his eyes growing wider every second. Damn that transition of work and the list of all the papers he needed to sign. Damn that Head of the Institute title and damn all those responsibilities.

Today, at this very moment, he only wanted to be Alexander Lightwood enjoying his free time with his boyfriend Magnus Bane.

If only time could stop at this very moment.

"Lets my darling." Magnus agreed. Together they went to the kitchen, to the amazing smell of pancakes and coffee. Of eggs and bacon. Of him and Alexander.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are legit. Not edited. Just randomly typed whatever came in mind. Excuse my excuses, they were unacceptable. But let me know what you think!


End file.
